The competition for a gaming machine player's attention has increased as the result of advances in technology and in game design creativity. Processors which drive the gaming devices have become more powerful allowing more dynamic graphic depictions and rule sets for games. In turn, this has allowed greater creativity in game design with the goal to enhance the enjoyment and sustained participation of a player stimulated by new games.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and has included to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR ______________________________________ U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS 5,393,057 February 28, 1995 Marnell, II FOREIGN PATENT DOCUMENTS GB 2 072 395A September 30, 1981 Kennedy GB 2 083 936A March 31, 1982 Hurst, et al. GB 2 191 030A December 2, 1997 Melen, et al. GB 2 202 984A October 5, 1998 Rivero JP 5-131044A May 28, 1993 Jidoki ______________________________________